Mmmm sugar...
by Parodys
Summary: Jono discovers he can eat and Jubilee helps...junk food anyone? Please read and review.


Disclaimers: As usual nothing is mine, I don't own any of the stuff so please don't sue. 

A/N: *telepathic thought* and this is my first attempt at anything other than angst so please review and let me know what you think!

__________________________________________________________________

Rain splattered against the windows, the drops bursting on the glass pane and then trickled down. Dark thunder clouds rumbled their discontent and lightening flashed across the sky at each boom. A depressing day, one that suited Jonothon just fine, content to spend the evening playing games. Lara Croft dashed across the screen grabbing a stone skull, only to get sliced and diced by a surprise rotating blades. Jono sighed, *Figures.*

He was currently residing in his basement room, which had become rather damp and musty with all the rain they had been getting lately. The team had gone off for dinner at the cafe, and Jono had chosen to stay behind rather than getting yet another reminder that he couldn't eat. It wasn't as if he was starving and they were stuffing their faces in front of him, but it just made him miss eating, especially steak. God, did he miss steak, a tender slice of meat that was gently grilled with the best spices. Amazing how the little things could drive you insane. Jubilee had remained behind as well, but for far less morose reasons. An eight-hour Animaniacs marathon was starting on the Cartoon Network and she had declared herself unavailable for the night barring world disasters (and even then it had to be big) and had holed up in the rec room upstairs.

Jono threw down the controller in disgust as Lara died another grisly death and decided to go and see what Jubilee was up to. Grabbing a bag of Cheetos as a peace offering, he jogged up the stairs to the 2nd floor. Every once in awhile the walls would shake a little and as he neared the rec room, he could hear the theme song being blasted, along with a shrill voice singing along. Wincing he poked his head around the door to see Jubilee perched atop a literal mountain of junk food and candy, happily bouncing away to the song.

"Iiiiiittttttssssssssss time for Animaaaaannnnniiacs! Dot is cute........dum dee dum...Wakko packs away the snacks....deedlee deedlee doo...yadadadada...pay for play contracts.......bum bum bum bah da dum!"

Whipping back around to the hall, he started to back away from the door. He could go back downstairs and mope....yeah, moping was good. And then he would wait quietly for the others to get home and they could help deal with a sugar high Jubilee...that was it, just slowly go back dow...

"Joooooonnnnnooooooottttthhhhhhoooonnn!! I seeeeee yooouuuuu!" Giggling, Jubilee looking out into the hallway where Jono had almost made it to the stairs. Her eyes were bright, and her smile the tiniest bit too wide, so that Jono was eerily reminded of that Jack person in the Shining. Trying to quell his panic, he let Jubilee drag him into the rec room where she shoved him on the couch.

"Sit."

*Uh, hey Jubes.*

Plopping down beside him on the couch, she grabbed the Cheetos and tossed a bag of candy in his lap. "Eeeeaaattt. Be happy."

Jono regarded the hyper girl beside him, who was trying to bat her eyelashes and watch the tv at the same time (and just for those inexperienced few..it don't work!!). Sliding across the couch he eyed the door, calculating the distance between him and freedom. Casting a glance back at the girl, he nodded a couple of times just to reassure her.

*Yeah that's great luv but I can't, remember? No mouth, chest, stomach. That sort of thing.*

Great tears welled up in Jubilee's eyes as she processed that fact, and her lower lip began to tremble. Patting his face, she shook her head sadly. "Poor, poor Jono. Noo sugarlicous num nums. No wholesome chocolate goodness."

*Nope!* He said hopefully, scooting closer to the door. A look of pure determination fell on her face as she looked at the older boy.

"Yep." Bouncing onto his lap, she straddled him, facing a now terrified Jono with a handful of candy. Carefully unwrapping a Payday, she delicately pushed the chocolate through his bandages, being sure the keep her fingers out of harm's way. "Yummy huh?"

Jono's eyes widened as the sugar rush hit his brain, accelerated and multiplied by his psionic energy. *Wow!*

Jubilee nodded sagely, "It always is." and proceeded to pop M&M's in one by one.

****************************************************************

Several hours later M, Paige, Ev and Ange returned to find Jubilee and Jono nestled on the couch, with Jubilee asleep and drooling on Jono's shoulder with his head bobbing along to the Animaniacs theme song. Surrounding the couple, was debris of gargantuan proportions; candy wrappers, pizza boxes, ice-cream containers, pickle jars, peanut butter, chocolate syrup, and six empty bottles of Surge and a funnel. The latter two the result of Jubilee deciding that Jono was thirsty and aside from a few minor scorch marks on the wall it had turned out rather well.

The four heads poking their head in the door, watched Jono who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was wearing enough makeup to outfit Tammy Baker for a year, and that a big smile with huge red lips was painted on his bandages. His head bobbed along with the happy cartoon characters on the screen, pausing every once in awhile to admire his toes that had been painted a hot, neon pink, wiggling them in pride. Pink was such a nice color. Pinky was such a nice mouse. Actually everything was really, really nice.

In unison, the four backed away from the door and stood staring at each other.

"Pink.."

"Cartoons.."

"Smiley face..."

Angelo grinned. "I gotta get the camera!" Ev just shook his head, laughing so hard he couldn't speak. M snickered and soon all four were on the floor in tears. Suddenly, Jonothon piped up. *Hey is that you guys? Wanna join me for some fun? We can watch cartoons and laugh and sing and.." He looked outside to see an empty hallway, the previous occupants in their rooms and desperately locking the doors. Shrugging, he sank down into the couch and let the happy animals resume control of his brain, life was pretty good.

One lone figure crept down the hall to investigate the noise. Although she didn't fully understand the people she lived with, she did try to participate. Creeping in the room, she flicked a disinterested look at the tv before turning her attentions to the pile of candy in front of her. Glancing from the tv, to the pile of candy and the two now comatose teenagers several times, she eventually shrugged and carefully speared a Twizzler with her finger. Popping it into her mouth she chewed thoughtfully. It was good...sugary...and the little bouncy people on tv...

Smiling, she ate another one, and then another, and another. Burrowing down in the mass of processed sugar, she popped some Jujubes in her mouth...and giggled.


End file.
